ABSTRACT Planning and evaluation within the newly formed Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) is both broad-based in its collection and integration of ideas and detailed in its plans and processes. Foci of our planning and evaluation processes are defining strategic priorities, performing gap analyses annually, creating strategic metrics, developing implementation plans, and engaging in cross-institutional planning. Integral to the advancement of the priorities and outcomes of the DCI are the recently developed committee structures, including the DCI Steering Committee, the DCI Executive Committee, the Scientific Review Committee, and the DCI Shared Resource Oversight Committee. These committees, along with the Executive Director of the DCI, serve as the guide and compass for all planning and evaluation improvements within the DCI. They develop the vision, function as the mechanisms for setting strategy to meet the vision, and allocate resources. All nine research programs and thirteen shared resources are intricately involved in the strategic priority activities and planning within the DCI. An improvement of data collection, analysis and bi-directional communication has led to increased integration and cross-pollination of research programs and shared resources. Planning and evaluation funding is used to resource multiple research retreats, scientific seminars, increase inter- programmatic collaborations within transdisciplinary research and support the interactions and meetings of the DCI's external scientific advisory committee. Internal planning activities have led to new and improved shared resources, more rigorous assessment of developmental funds applications and nominations for external funding, the reorganization of the nine research programs, and the progression and development of integrated planning focused on the mission and vision of the DCI.